


Flowing Fire

by dimplelegacy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elements, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplelegacy/pseuds/dimplelegacy
Summary: “You’ll warm me up in no time.”It’s meant to be a joke but Keith’s eyes twinkle and his soft gaze turns unreadable, almost shy. “I will,” he says.





	Flowing Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acier/gifts).



> Acier. This is for you because you make me feel so warm. I can't tell you enough how sorry I am that this is so late. It's also incredibly short. If you ever want me to write more of it for you, just say so and I will in a heartbeat. I will do better next time. Forgive me.
> 
> A long, long time ago, my friend, Acier, asked for a fic that involved Shiro and Keith sharing a scarf. 
> 
> Thank you for reading folks! Comments and kudos are always appreciated *rolls around on the floor*  
> And Alex, thank you for being a good beta even when you are sick, my poor friend.

 

 

 

It’s the coldest winter Shiro has ever experienced. He doesn’t care if the news says the one during year X and Y was worse — when his nose is freezing and the snow is painting the top of his hair even whiter than it normally is, he knows that he’s right.

 

Which is all the more reason to pick up Keith. The mere thought of him freezing his ears and nose, also those beautiful, lean legs, is hurting Shiro’s heart.

 

He glances at his phone and sighs. Waiting.

 

He hasn’t seen Keith for a month. He remembers the day before Keith left and Shiro was insane (romantic) enough to suggest them only sending letters; no phone calls, no messages, no Skype. But Keith, like always, was crazier so he said yes. Like expected, they tolerated it for two days.

 

He has no ulterior motives for picking up his boyfriend, except the fact how secretive Keith has been during the whole time he has been away. He hasn’t mentioned his studies, not even a word, only shrugging at Shiro’s queries. It could always mean that Keith hasn’t developed his skills at all but Shiro knows him better — there isn’t anything Keith can’t do. So, naturally, the other option is that something surprising and positive has happened. They both heard warnings about Kolivan, the harsh and strict teacher, a person who made even the most skilled element-carriers cry. Of course, the challenge only fueled Keith more.

 

Shiro just hopes all of Keith’s bones are safe.

 

It takes more than ten minutes before the train approaches the station. At that point, Shiro is so desperate for any kind of warmth that he’s trying to stop the wind blowing on his face but he knows his powers don’t work that way. 

 

When the train stops, Keith is the first one to step outside. His expression is worth seeing, delight and surprise mixed together, bringing the most amazing color on his face — not quite a blush but a faint shade of pink.

 

“Shiro!” he almost shouts even though he’s only three steps away. He drops his bag and throws himself into Shiro’s embrace, almost making him lose his balance. Shiro blames it on his cold legs and squeezes Keith as hard as he can. Keith grunts but even that sound is happy. “What are you doing here? It’s freezing.”

 

“I know.” Shiro sighs against his warm, warm neck. Then he says, like it’s a suitable explanation, “I love you.”

 

“Shiro,” Keith says again and they both know they’re in people’s way, poor folks are only trying to exit the train, but Shiro doesn’t care and Keith shows him how he cares even less, trailing kisses from Shiro’s jaw to his ear. “Shiro,” he says again, like a small spell.

 

“Mm.” Shiro can’t help but close his eyes at the nice feeling. His arms are wrapped around Keith’s waist like a vice.

 

“You’re so cold,” Keith whispers against his skin.

 

“Ahem,” someone finally has enough courage to acknowledge out loud that they’re standing in a way. Shiro smiles as an apology at the lady behind Keith. Keith himself doesn’t seem too bothered so Shiro drags him slowly to the left, pulling Keith’s bag along. 

 

“Hey,” Shiro laughs at Keith’s strong grip on his body and he has to pull Keith’s arms out of the way so he can look at him. “Welcome back,” he says softly and smiles in joy.

 

“It’s so, so, good to be back,” Keith answers him, blinding him with the smile that must be worthy of at least thousand dollars. “You really didn’t have to come, you feel like an ice block.”

 

“You’ll warm me up in no time.”

 

It’s meant to be a joke but Keith’s eyes twinkle and his soft gaze turns unreadable, almost shy. “I will,” he says and reaches his hand into his bag, pulling out a long, red scarf. He pays no mind to Shiro’s frown and the material tickles Shiro’s neck when the scarf is wrapped around both of them. “Wait,” Keith tells him lowly. 

  
  
Shiro holds his breath. He  _ can’t  _ wait, it’s obvious that Keith is going to show him something. Show Shiro his element.

  
  
Right from the first time they met during English class, Shiro knew Keith was special. Not special in a way that everyone thought — an element-carrier without an element, someone who needed to be in a separate,  _ special,  _ sports and art class because he couldn’t use his element. That special treatment occurred during breaks and even while teachers were present. It wasn’t bullying, Shiro would have put an end to it immediately. Instead, it was something he couldn’t erase — others talking to Keith normally but, at the same time, building a wall between them and him. Small talk was effortless, really getting to know Keith was something different.

  
  
Shiro saw him differently. Keith wasn’t the first in history who hadn’t discovered his element during the usual age from seven to thirteen years old. It was very rare but not unspoken of. It only meant that he needed some extra help.    
Unfortunately, that extra help was expensive. It required an intense course of three or four weeks, depending on the student, and a private teacher. Keith’s family had always lived on the line of poverty. Everything aside from food, clothes and necessary school-matters, required dedicated saving. Keith was never the kind of person who wanted to learn his element to fit in. He always said to Shiro, when they were friends, then lovers and then shared a home, that he would attend a course once the time was right.

 

The time was a month ago. And now Shiro wants to know, more than anything, the element of the man he loves.

 

Keith’s eyes fall closed and he knits his brows. He looks more concentrated than the time he cut Shiro’s hair, and that is saying a lot. His fingertips map the scarf’s surface until they grasp it near Shiro’s pulse-point. He exhales.

 

Warmth. Shiro has never felt such incredible warmth. It’s like a star falling down on him, sinking into his body and creating a supernova inside his chest, swallowing all the coldness he has ever felt.

 

“Keith-”

 

“Shh. Just a bit longer, okay.”

 

Shiro shuts his mouth and naturally waits for the warmth to intensify. But instead, it changes its form. Suddenly Shiro’s mind is filled with warmth as well, the warmth of feelings he feels for Keith and Keith for him. The way his heart melts when Keith wears his shirt, the way Keith’s body started to sweat when he asked Shiro to dance with him for the first time. The warmth they exchange, the warmth they create.

  
  
It brings tears to Shiro’s eyes and he has to squeeze them shut.

 

“Can you feel it?” Keith asks but his voice is husky, excited. He knows Shiro can feel everything.

 

He can’t believe it. There are carriers who gain special kind of talent through their element, it’s not even very uncommon. 

  
  
But this is…

  
  
“Keith,” Shiro whispers. He hopes his eyes aren’t red when he opens them and stares at his boyfriend. “I knew. I always knew there was this incredible power in you.”

 

“It wouldn’t be without you. You create this warmth. You light the fire inside me. My element.”

 

Shiro repeats his name again and Keith gives him a slightly shaky smile.

 

“I gotta confess though… I wouldn’t be able to do it without Miiyo either.”

 

“Who?” Shiro asks with a confused voice. He wonders if he heard wrong, he is still very overwhelmed after all. 

  
  
But Keith proves him wrong, flashing him a teeth-baring smile before tapping his shoulder three times with his index finger. 

  
  
Shiro can’t hold in the yelp when a little creature, shaped like a ball, fluffy and white, almost transparent, materializes on Keith’s shoulder. It has two horns which are gigantic, compared to the size of its body. It blinks at Shiro slowly, like waking from sleep.

 

“I’m sorry, Miiyo. I didn’t mean to wake you up but you have to meet Shiro.” Keith taps the creature’s, Miiyo’s, forehead softly and he lets out a sneeze.

 

“Wait, is that a familiar?” Shiro hears a girl say close to them. A few people are staring at them too, or rather at Miiyo. 

  
  
Keith’s familiar.

  
  
“No way,” Shiro says. “No way.”

 

“Where did your faith in me disappear to?” Keith chuckles. The blush on his cheeks is radiant. Miiyo blinks at both of them, staring.

 

His Keith has a familiar. A familiar that only five in million element-carriers are said to have.

 

“I’m  _ so  _ proud of you,” Shiro says. Actually, he sobs. He has finally started crying.

 

Keith grimaces. “Embarrassing,” he says but at the same time, his fingers grace the lobes of Shiro’s ears, creating pleasant sparks on the skin. 

 

Shiro sniffs, taking Keith’s right hand into his own. They press their foreheads together, sharing their warmth, inhaling each others’ scents after such a long time of being apart. When they separate, Shiro looks at the small familiar. “Hello, Miiyo. I’m Shiro. Nice to meet you.” He offers his finger to the familiar.

 

Miiyo’s reaction to his greeting isn’t anticipated. He opens his little mouth, revealing five, sharp needle-like teeth. Then he encloses his mouth around Shiro’s finger, teeth sinking into Shiro skin  _ and _ he swears he can feel them touch his bone.

 

The people around them seem to flinch at the string of curses Shiro lets out. He even sees one parent comically cover her daughter’s ears.

 

“Oh,” Keith says. He has the nerve to smile, looking incredibly satisfied. “He likes you.”   
  
“Shut up, he almost broke my finger,” Shiro glares at both of them, but mostly Keith because the fluffy familiar only answers him by blinking innocently. 

 

“Yeah, he’s a monster,” Keith says with mock-seriousness before tapping his shoulder once. Shiro watches Miiyo disappear, returning back to his invisible shape. Then Keith carefully blows at Shiro’s injured finger, filling the whole air around them with hot waves. “Let’s go home?” 

 

Shiro’s gaze softens and he nods. “Let’s go.”

 

They walk through the station and Keith’s element is so powerful that Shiro almost feels like it’s summer. When he leans in to kiss Keith, the feeling washes over him in full-power.   
  
Shiro pulls away quickly. “Don’t burn my tongue,” he says, grinning, even though he’s only half-joking.

 

“I’d never,” his boyfriend assures him, before pulling Shiro back by the red scarf. They kiss as if they are inside a closed bubble, arms wrapped around each other so, so tightly.

 

Shiro’s heart beats like a thunder. His special love never stops surprising him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
